I Hate People
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: I hate people, people hate me. That's the way it's supposed to be. "I don't hate you, Rose." -ONESHOT- Fluffy


**OMG! Rose is a loner in this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And if the song I thought I made up is real, I give all credit to the owner.**

As usual, Rose was in the library. She was humming a simple little song.

"I hate people, people hate me. That's the way it's supposed to be," she sang.

She sang the small song many times, and once again her thoughts turned to him.

_We were friends in fifth year. He didn't speak to me at all last year. Now he's Head Boy alongside me._

Rose shook her head and turned her attention to the group a few tables away.

"What's happened to Rose?" someone asked, "She used to be so nice."

"No one knows. Not even her family. She was all smiles until this year."

"Maybe she got her heart broken."

"Rose? Fall in _love_? Preposterous!"

"It's not that far-fetched. Everyone falls in love at one point."

"Whatever. Hey, it's almost time for dinner. Let's go."

Rose sighed and thought about what she overheard.

Yes, she did get her heart broken. She was so head-over-heels that she couldn't stop smiling at one point. She thought for sure that he loved her too.

_Flashback; A year ago_

Rose was walking past a group of girls who were glaring at her.

They started muttering among themselves.

"I can't believe he likes _her_."

"I know! What does she have that we don't?"

"Brains, nitwit. We're not smart enough for him. Well, you aren't, anyway."

The girls started fighting with each other, and Rose was grinning from ear to ear. Everyone knew who all the girls obsessed over. Rose knew he felt the same way.

_Present_

"I hate people, people hate me. That's the way it's supposed to be."

Her cousin, Al, came up to her table and sat down.

"Hey, Rosie. How're you doing?"

She sighed. There were too many people to be nice to even Al.

"I'm doing fine, arseface. Now leave me alone!"

Al was used to this. He patted her head and left.

Rose continued to sing her song and thought of the moment her heart shattered into billions of pieces.

_Flashback; Six months ago_

The Weasley-Potter family were saying their last good-byes and reminding their final reminders. Last kisses were given and so were last hugs.

"Al, have you seen him yet?"

"No. I think I'd know where my best friend was. But I don't."

He passed them and went on the train without a word.

"Hey, mate, how've you been?" Al asked him in the compartment.

He looked passed past Rose and looked at Al.

"Been good. 'Bout you?"

"I've been FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC!" Al exclaimed and he went off to tell him about his great summer.

Rose tried to catch his eye, but he didn't even give her a glance.

She tried to talk to him, but he ignored her.

She sat next to him at dinner. He didn't even bother to look at her.

She tried and tried again, but to no avail.

Rose finally decided that he didn't care for her anymore. He didn't even want to be her friend.

_Present_

Rose almost shed a tear, thinking about that day.

He hurt her so much, that she couldn't even hate him. He was always what cheered her up, though.

She had a bad day, and just one glance at him made her feel better. And she hated to say it, but she still loved him.

He still doesn't talk to her. They have to do so many things together, and not one word had he uttered.

She has become a brick wall in his eyes.

Rose sang her song a little louder in an attempt to hush out her thoughts.

"I hate people, people hate me. That's the way it's supposed to be."

"I don't hate you."

And there he was. She couldn't tell if he was real or an illusion; she saw him so much in her daydreams.

"Yes you do. Why else would you ignore me for almost two years?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

Rose continued to sing her song while he stared at her.

"I don't hate you. And you don't hate me. _That's_ the way it's supposed to be."

She stopped singing.

He started to sing her song with different words.

"I love Rosie. Rosie loves me. That's the way it's supposed to be."

_I hate people_.

"I love Rosie."

_People hate me_

"Rosie loves me."

"No, I don't," Rose replied.

"Yes, you do. You could never hate me."

"I do hate you. And you hate me. That's why you haven't talked to me."

"I haven't talked to you because I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Embarrassing yourself by talking to a Weasley?"

"No. Saying stupid things in front of you."

She took a breath.

"Why would you say something stupid in front of me?"

"I love Rosie. Rosie loves me."

Rose blushed.

He continued to sing the song.

He leaned in.

He was a centimeter from her lips, when he went right past them to her ear.

"I love Rosie..."

He kissed her.

It didn't take long for her to kiss him back. In fact, it took only a second. Maybe less.

When they broke away, Rose had a new song.

"I love Scorpius, Scorpius loves me. I can't believe I'm this happy."

**How was it? I doubt it's a real song though. I'm pretty sure I made it up.**

**Review!**


End file.
